


what goes on behind the bed

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are having sex behind the bed and Anne walks in and she doesn't know. She has a conversation with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what goes on behind the bed

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a girl on twitter - she wanted a larry smut based off a tumblr text post. thanks floe
> 
> I wrote this at 3:00-5:40 am in a car with no sleep. sorry for any dumb mistakes

"Fuck, Harry," Louis whines, tugging at Harry's shirt. "Get this off, want you to fuck me." 

"C'mon, then, let's get behind the bed. Mum's home," Harry says. Louis sighs and nods. 

"You know, people might think its weird that we fuck behind your bed," Louis says. 

"Well no one's gonna know, are they?" Harry smirks. They hop over the short bed frame and settle behind the bed. Louis settles on top of Harry, leaning down to grind their cocks together and kiss him. Harry's hands slide down Louis' clothed waist, squeezing his hips. 

"Harry," Louis pants, sitting up and moving his arse on Harry's cock. "Please." 

"Okay, baby, let me get the lube," Harry says, and fumbles his hand around on the ground, searching for the stash of lube they keep under the bed. That's how often they do this. "Got it." 

"Can I ride you?" Louis asks, running his hands over Harry's clothed chest. 

"Fuck," Harry swears. "Yeah, babe, of course you can." Louis grins and tugs at Harry's shirt. Harry let's him take it off and Louis leans down to swirl his tongue around Harry's nipple. Harry gasps and arches his back, slapping Louis' bum. 

"Open me up," Louis whispers into Harry's ear, teeth scratching lightly on his neck. Harry nods and slides Louis' briefs and joggers off, kicking them under the bed. Harry fumbles with the bottle of lube, getting it open and slicking his fingers up, pressing them against Louis' rim. 

"Gonna get you all stretched open for me," Harry says quietly. Louis whines into his neck and pushes his arse back against Harry's fingers. Harry slips one in, pushing it all the way to the knuckle. 

"Fuck," Louis breathes, clutching onto Harry's shoulder. Harry fucks the finger in and out, sliding another in when he thinks Louis can take it. Louis gasps and pushes his arse back against the two fingers, biting his lip. He's making these breathy sounds in Harry's ear, making Harry shiver. 

"Want me to add another, baby?" Harry asks, scissoring the fingers already inside of Louis. Louis nods frantically. 

"Mmm, please," Louis whines. Harry fits in a third finger, fucking them in and out of Louis slowly. Louis moans quietly, biting his lip. Harry spreads his fingers open, stretching Louis open. "Harry, 'm ready," Louis whines. 

"You sure, love?" Harry asks. 

"Yes, fuck, I'm sure. Wanna ride you," Louis says. Harry groans, pulling his fingers slowly out of Louis and wiping them on Louis' shirt. Louis pushes Harry's boxers off and grabs his hard cock, stroking him a few times. He reaches for the lube and squeezes some out into his hand. He slicks Harry up and lines his cock up with his hole. Louis sucks in a breath and bites his lip, sinking down slowly. 

"Goddamn," Harry huffs when Louis' fully seated. 

"Yeah," Louis breathes. He puts his hands on Harry's chest and starts moving his hips in figure-eights, searching for his prostate. He moans quietly, digging his blunt nails into Harry's skin. He starts to bounce up and down, and the sound of skin on skin is soon heard in the quiet room. Harry starts to buck his hips up, and he hits Louis' prostate dead-on. 

"Oh - fuck, Harry, right there," Louis gasps, swiveling his hips on Harry's cock, the head pressed snugly against his prostate. "Oh, fuck me." 

"You look so pretty like this, baby," Harry whisper. "So hot on top of me, so eager for it your shirt is still on." Louis tilts his head forward and moans softly. He opens his mouth to say something, and then - 

The door opens. Louis stops moving quickly and snaps his head up. Harry freezes under him and widens his eyes. 

"Louis! I didn't know you were over!" Harry's mum, Anne, says. Harry's mouth opens and he stares at Louis. Louis swallows and reaches up to fix his fringe. He's suddenly really glad Harry made them get behind the bed. He's also glad the short bed frame Harry has at least covers his waist down. Anne can't see Harry, just Louis. 

"O-oh. Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago, actually," Louis says, trying to keep his voice normal. Harry starts to grin and he has to reach up to cover his mouth to stop from snickering. 

"Oh. Where's Harry?" Anne asks. "Shouldn't be in here with you?" 

"Oh, um. Harry is...Harry's in the, uh, bathroom," Louis says. He fakes a smile and points to the bathroom with his thumb. "Yeah." 

"Oh, I see. Well, it's been forever since I've seen you! Harry's always at your house, it seems like. How've you been?" Anne asks, leaning against the door frame. Louis groans inwardly. He glances down at Harry, who's biting his lip, trying to contain his grin. Louis can't help but huff out a laugh at his goofy face. 

"I've been great. You know. Things are pretty - pretty normal with me," Louis says, snickering. "How about you?" 

"Good! I went down to London to see Gemma at college this week, just got back the other day, and I'm still tired from that. You know how she is, keeps you up until the early hours of morning," Anne says, laughing. 

"Yeah," Louis says, looking down at Harry, who sticks his tongue out at him, wiggling it around. Louis stifles a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand and faking a yawn. 

"Seems like you're tired, too. Been busy with the girls at home?" Anne asks, placing her hand on her hip. 

"Um, kind of," Louis says. "Lottie's been a bit of a pain, lately, think she's on her period or something." Anne laughs, rolling her eyes. 

"Has she, now? How have the other girls been doing? How's Jay?" Anne asks. 

"They're good, you know. Daisy and Phoebe are really happy about school, they love it. Most kids seem to at that age. Fizzy's got herself a boyfriend, she's always busy with him," Louis says, chuckling. "Mum's good. She's been busy with the babies. My stepdad has been good with them, helping her a lot. He seems to keep her sane." 

"I bet she's glad to have him. What about you? Do you help her with them?" Anne asks curiously, shifting on her feet. 

"Oh, yeah! Of course! I love the little buggers, they're so - oh," Louis breaks off, gasping. He squeezes his eyes shut as Harry grabs his hips and presses his cock against his prostate, trying to suppress a moan. 

"You okay, Louis?" Anne says worriedly. 

"F-fine," Louis squeaks. "Just got a cramp in my leg. I'm all good." 

"Oh," Anne says. "By the way, I meant to call your mum about this, do you think she'd like some tomatoes? The tomato plants we have in the backyard grew so many this year, it's unbelievable. We have more than we need. I'd be glad to give some to her." 

"Um, I g-guess. I'll take some home with me when I leave, anyways, just in case," Louis says, voice a little shaky. Harry moves Louis ever so slightly on his cock, not enough so that Anne will notice, but just enough to drive Louis crazy. Louis sucks in a breath and Anne looks at him funny but doesn't say anything. 

"With the sudden sunshine we've had this week, the vegetables and flowers have been flourishing. Harry loves going out into the garden and sitting in the flowers. He's out there practically all day," Anne scoffs, huffing. 

"He is? He probably likes the colors. You've got pastel -" Louis gasps a little, clenching around Harry as he fucks up into him. "Pastel colored flowers, right?" 

"Mhm." 

"Yeah, Harry loves those colors. He's always talking about how he wants to paint his room yellow and blue. I'm surprised he hasn't - mmmph - asked you about that yet," Louis says, voice wavering. 

"Oh, he has. I told him I'll probably do it for his birthday," Anne says. "His room is a little boring. Beige is so..beige. Know what I mean?" 

"Y-yeah, I get you," Louis says. He reaches down and pinches Harry's nipple. Harry glares at him and reaches a hand forward to grab Louis' cock. Louis gasps and makes a small sound, eyes wide. 

"Louis? You alright?" Anne asks, concerned. 

"Totally fine. That cramp is just really bad. And I've gotta pee. I'll go after Harry gets out, though," Louis says. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anne frowns. "Well, I'm gonna go back downstairs now. Sorry for boring you." 

"Oh, you weren't boring me. See you later, Anne," Louis says. 

"Bye, Louis," Anne says, walking out of Harry's room and shutting the door behind her. 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Louis growls. Harry laughs and presses his thumb against Louis' slit. "Fuck," Louis moans. 

"You can kill me," Harry says. "After I fuck you, though." With that, he grabs Louis and flips them over, fucking into Louis roughly. 

"Harry," Louis moans. He grabs onto Harry's biceps, squeezing them as Harry nails his prostate with every thrust. "Oh, fuck," he adds. 

"How hard was it to sit there and try not to moan? Bet you wanted to just ride me right then and there," Harry groans. "You're so fucking pretty, baby, look so good getting fucked." 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back, moaning quietly. "God, Harry, you're so hot. Fuck," he says. Harry starts to pound into him harder, squeezing his hips so hard he'll leave bruises. Louis starts to make little ah ah ah sounds, clenching around Harry's cock. 

"You're gonna come so hard, 'cause you had to sit there and be teased for fifteen minutes," Harry says. Louis nods, biting his lip so hard he breaks the skin. His nails are digging into Harry's skin, for sure leaving indents that'll show up tomorrow. Harry leans down to connect their lips, pressing his against Louis', licking into his mouth. Louis makes a small noise into Harry's mouth, letting Harry bite his lip. 

They end up panting into one another's mouths, both reveling in the feeling of each other. 

"Harry," Louis gasps. "Can you touch me?" 

"Of course, babe," Harry says, reaching down to stroke Louis' cock. He smears the precome down the shaft, making the slide of his hands wetter. "Close?" 

"Yeah," Louis breathes. 

"Me too," Harry says. He keeps fucking into Louis, and with the added pleasure of his hand around Louis' cock, Louis' on the edge quickly. 

"Oh, fuck, Harry, I'm gonna come," Louis gasps, tugging on Harry's hair. Harry licks his lips and fucks him with all he's got, jerking him off at the same time. 

"Come on, baby, come for me," Harry says, and Louis does. He moans, jerking and coming all over Harry's fist and his shirt. Harry groans and keeps moving his hips until he comes, too, shooting his load into Louis' arse. "Fuck," he moans. 

Harry pulls out of Louis, rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Louis turns on his side and cuddles up to Harry, wrapping an arm around him even though they're gross and sweaty. They lie there in silence for a while, catching their breath. 

"I can't believe Mum walked in on us," Harry says. 

"Jesus Christ, I know. I'm just glad I never took off my shirt. And that we were behind the bed," Louis laughs. 

"I know!" Harry says. "See, I told you there was a reason we should get behind the bed!" 

"I know, baby, I know. You were right," Louis says, laughing. 

"So are you gonna get those tomatoes?" Harry says, cackling. Louis huffs and punches his shoulder. 

"Fuck you," Louis growls. 

"I think you mean fuck me," Harry says cheekily. 

"Nope, I meant fuck you," Louis says. Harry laughs, kissing Louis' cheek. "I can't believe you teased me like that. I swear, I'm gonna kill you." 

"Come on, you loved it. Don't act like you didn't," Harry says. 

"I can't believe I just talked to my boyfriends mum for fifteen minutes while sitting on his dick," Louis says, laughing. "God, never again."


End file.
